


do we indeed desire the dead should still be near us at our side

by revolution_but_civilization



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Ghost(s), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda?, M/M, Meeting the Parents, My First Work in This Fandom, Wrote this when I was sick, a bit too late, more like regular ghosts, quality is not guaranteed, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_but_civilization/pseuds/revolution_but_civilization
Summary: Hux finally meets Han Solo.---The title is a quote from 'In Memoriam' by Lord Alfred Tennyson
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	do we indeed desire the dead should still be near us at our side

**Author's Note:**

> They're not really Force ghosts. Just.. regular ghosts. Kinda?  
> Fair warning, I had a bad fever when I wrote this so it's not all that good.  
> I haven't even finished Rise of Skywalker yet... I should do that.

“He knew how to love, huh?”

Hux looked around the bridge, gaze jumping from Allegiant General Pryde to the redheaded body on the ground and the masked man kneeling next to it, then to the scruffy-looking man standing beside him, hands in his vest pockets.

“Pardon?”

The man gestured with his head towards Kylo. “Ben. He knew how to love.”

“I… suppose so.” Hux looked about again, then down at his own hands. “Is this some sort of… simulation? Pre-death hallucination?”

“No, no,” the man laughed. “I’m afraid you’ll be haunting this place with me.” He looked around, shrugging. “Nice place, really. You’ll have to give me a proper tour. I’m Han, by the way.”

“Kylo’s father.” Hux nodded. “I’ve heard of you.”

“All good things, I hope.” Han gave a devilish grin, before his face took on a contemplative expression. “Say, I’ve… been around, and I hear you were our spy. Hmm?”

Hux shrugged, seeming almost embarrassed. “Perhaps not my finest moment.”

“Hmm. Why’d you do it, then?”

“I don’t quite know.” Hux glanced over to where Kylo was now snarling at some poor bridge officer. “Perhaps… I believed that if we lost, if the Order fell, Kylo would… go back home. Make up with his family.”

“I see.” Han looked the man in front of him up and down, before breaking out into a wide smile. “I’ve been haunting here a bit more recently, and I’ve really got to say… I think Ben truly loved you. It’s a shame you ended up like… that.” He gestured to where sanitation workers were already dragging away the body of the fallen general.

“Everything has to end somehow, I suppose.”

“True, true,” Han mused, offering Hux another grin. “Maybe, in another life, Ben could have brought you home to meet Leia and I.”

Hux turned to face him, finally meeting his eyes, then nodded. “I’d say that would have been… agreeable.”


End file.
